


叶修×你 楼道、烟灰与叶修

by tonyandkevin



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	叶修×你 楼道、烟灰与叶修

叶修在抽烟。  
楼道里还弥漫着一缕未散的烟气，他本就是因为眉骨高显得英俊的那档子人，隐在烟气之中，反而更显清隽。  
即使不喜烟味，你还是忍不住偷偷摸摸藏在了墙后偷看。  
修长的两根手指虚虚夹住烟身，你只看到烟头的红光荧荧一闪，男人似乎是想将烟往嘴里送，又停住了。  
半晌，他懒懒的声音响了起来：“像只小猫咪一样，偷窥什么呢你。”  
被发现了。  
你探出头：“看你抽烟啊。”  
叶修眉头一蹙，又舒展开，冲你打了个漂亮的手势：“过来。”  
你一向听话，乖乖挪了过去，还未接近他，就被男人长手一带，脚一踉跄，整个人就摔在了他的怀里。  
“哟，又来这招，”他叼着烟笑得贱兮兮：“投怀送抱啊。”  
还没来得及反驳，下颌忽然被他一捏，男人将嘴里的烟抽出，弯腰吻了过来。  
你们不是第一次接吻了。  
带着烟的接吻，却还是第一次，烟气从他的嘴里吹过来，带着辛辣与冲鼻的浓烟味，即刻就把你呛得眼泪都要冒出，伸手想要打他，却被反扣着后脑勺，他灵活的舌钻进来，压着你的味蕾，缠住舌尖，像是要将你口腔中的空气都要掠走一般。  
你拼命挣扎开来。  
男人放开你，粗糙的指腹揩了揩你眼角的泪水：“怎么还哭了。”  
立马跳开老远，气鼓鼓地想要瞪他，眼里却还含着泡泪，最后只能隔着泪眼朦胧地歪了他一眼。  
叶修笑着掸了掸烟灰，眼一乜，将烟头一掐：“来。”  
“你不会又欺负我吧？”你试探地想要走过去，在男人突然直起身子时连忙退后。  
“干什……”  
“唔……”  
……

 

楼道里的烟味慢慢散去，余下久未打扫过的属于尘灰的味道，萦绕在鼻侧。  
这里一向不会有人经过。  
你咬住下唇，压住即将要逸出喉咙的呻吟。  
男人放开搂住你腰肢的手，将你翻身压在墙上。  
你将头抵住墙壁，臀部被他捧着挺起，修长的手再次撩起裙摆，一把将内裤揪了下来。  
“啧，倒是蛮湿。”  
粗糙的指腹撩过花缝表侧，蹭了一手的花水涟涟，男人的声音低沉悦耳，带着戏谑的语调：“别急嘛。”  
你恼羞成怒地想要踢他，却被男人掐着腰按回去，下一秒，他硕大的顶端撑开花缝，缓缓地一点一点挺了进来。  
他的速度很慢，每一次摩擦过花唇都像是要让你小死一回一般，棍身上的皱褶在进入时格外清晰。  
你忍不住地呻吟出声。  
……填满了。  
他完整地将自己送了进去，似乎连根部也不留下一丝缝隙，花液只能从你们结合的部位流出，男人恶意地俯身吮住你的后颈的肉，含含糊糊地说道：“你要不要看看，我们结合在一起的样子……”  
他轻笑中带着几分狎昵，你甚至不用回头看也能想象出男人坏笑着时候的模样。  
叶修捏了捏你臀部，缓缓上移到腰间细腻的肌肤，似乎是手感不错，粗糙的掌心还蹭了两下。  
你不满地扭了扭腰，似乎是刺激到了男人，他猛地将你摁住，挺腰一下一下地将肉刃挺送进去。  
轻哼哼的呻吟从喉咙里溢出了一半，在他没有给你留下丝毫逃离机会的时候又变成了刺激的浪叫。  
他熟知你身体的敏感点，每一次撞击都恰到好处，是老练的猎人。  
似乎整个楼道里都荡起了淫靡的气氛，你忍不住缩了缩身子，带着哭腔叫起叶修的名字，他仍不餮足地撞入，暧昧的水声在空旷的楼道里格外清晰，让你忍不住羞赧地想要埋下头去，又被他翻着折腾起来。  
……

“你们男人是不是有一句，”你看着叶修替你擦干净下身，忍不住发问：“事后一根烟，快活似神仙？”  
他凑过来用胡桩扎你的脸：“抽不抽都是神仙。”  
叶修笑得贱兮兮。


End file.
